finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingram
Ingram is the capital of Milites Empire in Final Fantasy Type-0 and is where the White Peristylium and the Steelworks manufacturing plant are located. The White Peristylium is an organization that conducts research into the energy of the White Tiger Crystal led by Marshal Cid Aulstyne. The energy that powers the imperial teknology comes from the White Tiger Crystal, allowing Milites to build a city of such a grand scale as Ingram. Its different districts are numbered rather than named. Story Jörg Paradis was a lowly lord in Azurr who encountered the White Tiger l'Cie in 174, three years before he crowned himself Emperor of Milites. His study in crystal-driven technology led to the invention of firearms. His subjugation of Azurr was swift and merciless, and out of the ashes rose Ingram in the north, the capital chosen to house the White Peristylium as Paradis made his formal declaration of empire. Ingram has served as the Militesi capital ever since. After Marshal Aulstyne usurps the emperor, subjugates the White Tiger Crystal and launches an offensive on the rest of Orience in a bid for world dominion, the Dominion of Rubrum Central Command determines the empire's new magitek armor a significant threat to dominion strategy. The Consortium of Eight resolves to dispatch a special task force to Ingram and Class Zero receives orders to destroy the factory and R&D facility responsible for producing the new prototypes. The cadets infiltrate Steelworks with help from Dominion Intel in the form of Naghi Minatsuchi, and destroy the prototype magitek armor Brionac designed to deploy the Militesi Ultima Bomb. The White Tiger Primus l'Cie Nimbus confronts the cadets but doesn't have the full power of the Crystal behind him, and fails to finish the cadets before a ceasefire is called. Queen Andoria of the Kingdom of Concordia and her convoy of dragons fly across the imperial city declaring the Fabula Pact and all fighting is to cease immediately. Class Zero's commanding officer, Kurasame Susaya, travels to Ingram as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide, and negotiates for the cadets' safety. The cadets disagree with the peace treaty, viewing Milites as the aggressor to the war, but meet with Queen Andoria personally who implores that peace is the Will of the Crystals. As the leaders of Orience's Crystal-States convene for armistice talks, the cadets are free to explore the city until their next mission, albeit they are under surveillance. Machina Kunagiri is called away to talk to the dominion commandant in private. The commandant manipulates Machina into becoming an informant on Arecia Al-Rashia, the Class Zero cadets' adoptive mother and benefactor, and leader of Sorcery Division of Akademeia, as well as the class's cadets, by claiming Arecia and the cadets were responsible for Machina's brother Izana's death. Outside King and Deuce talk to Aria, an orderly who had come to Ingram to support the class, who seems too shy to even open her mouth. As the two encourage her to express herself, Aria reveals a new side as a talkative girl who had repressed her true nature due to her mother's instruction to not get on people's nerves. As the cadets wander the streets they discover many of the imperial troops unhappy with the ceasefire, and shocked and appalled to find the infamous "red devils" are but teenagers, considering the concept of child soldiers barbaric. Deuce and Queen explore the city together and spot a Dominion Intel member in the city, becoming suspicious. After the cadets return to Hotel Armada Machina and Rem feel their powers fading, identifying it as the effect of the empire's crystal jammer. Everybody is alarmed as they realize they have walked into a trap, and Aria rushes into the room to warn the cadets. She is shot by a sniper and collapses on the floor. Rem wants to tend to her, but Machina urges everyone to scatter to avoid Aria's fate, and the cadets fight their way through to escape the city. It turns out Queen Andoria has been assassinated and Class Zero is blamed for it. Unable to contact Central Command, a possibility that they have been abandoned to fend for themselves is raised. After defeating Vajra, the magitek armor sent to destroy them, the cadets face off against Celestia, the queen's aide who, likewise, holds them culpable for the regicide. She sends her dragon at the cadets and defeats Machina and Rem, but Deuce stops the others from attacking it. Celestia calls the dragon away, and the cadets explain their side of the story. Celestia says the dragons believe them, and helps them escape the city to a deserted house in the Old Lorica Region. It is later learned that the Consortium of Eight determined the ceasefire over as soon as the news of Queen Andoria's assassination spread, and that war against the empire would resume immediately. Thus the chancellor and his entourage had retreated to the dominion on the first opportunity. The Concordian throne is inherited by a king who allies with the empire and hands the kingdom's Azure Dragon Crystal to the imperial "protection" sparking rumors of a conspiracy. The Militesi-Concordian coalition falls apart when Concordia capitulates to the dominion and the Militesi forces are obliterated by the Verboten Eidolon Alexander summoned by the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Caetuna. As the dominion concentrates its forces on taking the empire, the Militesi towns surrounding Ingram fall one by one until the dominion legionaries march on Ingram. Aria was taken in by the Militesi General Qator Bashtar and nursed back to health. She is so grateful for his help she devotes herself to him and refuses to return to the dominion even on the eve of the final battle. Seeing the imperial surrender inevitable, a Militesi scientist fits General Qator Bashtar's magitek armor Gabriel with a prototype Ultima Bomb planning on wiping out the invading forces alongside Ingram. Realizing what is happening and not wanting to see Ingram destroyed, Bashtar flies Gabriel into the atmosphere where the bomb detonates clear of the city. As Cid Aulstyne flees the White Peristylium falls and Orience is united under the banner of the Vermilion Bird. Aria loses all memories of Bashtar and wanders the streets of Ingram clueless until she is shot by the remaining Militesi troops. The dominion's victory celebrations are short-lived as Tempus Finis commences and Rursan Reavers lay waste to Orience. Locations Steelworks Steelworks is a magitek research plant near Ingram where the empire manufactures magitek armors and designs new prototypes. It is visited during a mission. Hotel Armada Hotel Armada is where VIP guests stay, such as Queen Andoria and even Class Zero at one point. It is luxurious and well-guarded, but as Trey notes, some of the rooms resemble a house arrest with their barred windows and guarded exits. When Class Zero is staying at the hotel Moglin can be found outside offering combat simulations at the arena, or for the cadets to skip to the next mission. Subway The Ingram railway system runs partially underground, with trains whizzing by the tunnels. Many service routes and loading docks are also found underground. Quests Missions In Chapter 3 Class Zero is sent to destroy the imperial magitek prototypes. In Chapter 4 the cadets must escape the capital. Tasks Flex for Her Majesty Clemente in District 0714 wants the cadets to show off their prowess to Queen Andoria by attaining maximum Strength. This task is is intended to be completed in a New Game Plus, and yields a Draconic Gemstone. Shops Commissary When Class Zero stays in Ingram in Chapter 4, Aria will sell items outside the hotel. Armory When Class Zero stays in Ingram in Chapter 4, Tokito will sell weapons and accessories outside the hotel as an extension of the Akademeia armory. Creation and development Artwork shown in Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi reveal various early drafts for the imperial capital that involved elevating it from the land in some manner, including a flying White Peristylium, and a city supported on the snow banks by pillars. In the final game the city is simply protected by ramparts and the structure of the White Peristylium towers over the metropolis. Gallery ;Artwork The artwork is from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. BigBridge-RampartConcept-fftype0.png|Rampart. ImperialHeadquartersConcept-fftype0.png|White Peristylium. WhiteTigerCrystalRoom-fftype0.png|Crystal room. ImperialCityConcept-fftype0.png IngramDraftConcept1-fftype0.png IngramDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Early concept. IngramDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|Early concept. ImperialDowntownBuilding-EmergencyStaircaseConcept-fftype0.png|Emergency staircase ImperialDowntownBuilding-DetailsConcept-fftype0.png ImperialCityDraftConcept1-fftype0.png ImperialCityDraftConcept2-fftype0.png ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Cid's office. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept1-fftype0.png|Cid's office. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept2-fftype0.png|Cid's office. ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept3-fftype0.png|Cid's office. IngramQatorBattleConcept-fftype0.png|Bashtar boss battle. ImperialCity-BuildingInteriorUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Unused hallway. Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionByakkoConcept-fftype0.png|Chapel of Destruction of Pandæmonium shows a ruined Ingram. ;Screenshots FFT0 Ingram WM.png|Ingram on the world map (HD). Ingram-Type-0-HD.png|Ingram (HD). Milites Peristylium.jpg|Ingram (PSP). Byakko Crystal Chamber.png|The Crystal Chamber (PSP). Hotel-Armada-Type-0-HD.png|Hotel Armada VIP room (HD). Outside-Hotel-Armada-Type-0-HD.png|Outside Hotel Armada (HD). Streets-of-Ingram-Type-0-HD.png|Streets of Ingram (HD). Streets-of-Ingram2-Type-0-HD.png|Streets of Ingram (HD). Ingram-Train-Station-Type-0-HD.png|Ingram train station (HD). White-Peristylium-Type-0.png|White Peristylium (HD). Etymology The four nations' Japanese names—Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, and Sōryū—share the Japanese names of four major Chinese constellations corresponding to an element of Wu Xing, a cardinal direction and a season. Byakko is the White Tiger of the West and corresponds to the element metal and the season of autumn. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns